


Stranger Things Meets Jurassic Park

by Kiku_Takamoto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 90'S, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Billy and Steve are in their late 20's/early 30's, Billy is Max's Legal Guardian, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto
Summary: One-shot stories of the stranger things characters (mainly Steve and Billy) in the Jurassic Park universe.Chapter One: Get the Kids!Chapter Two: Must Go Faster!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Get the Kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Made this just for the hell of it (and maybe I was little bit drunk when I came up with this idea), so don't be surprised at all the grammar and spell mistakes it has, haha. Oh, and one-shots may or may not be 100% accurate to the actual Jurassic Park scenes.
> 
> Some chapter notes:
> 
> Billy and Steve are in their late 20's and early 30's.  
> Billy has legal guardianship over his sister.  
> Both Dustin and Max are their cannon ages.
> 
> Please comment and reviews, especially if you want a specific scene written!

**Chapter 1 – Get the Kids!**

“Remind me again, why are we here?” Billy demanded to his partner/co-worker Steve. Steve gave a small smile before turning to the blonde.

“I said I could go to this island alone to check out what the big deal is, but no. Mister former police officer turned chaos theorist Billy Hargrove had to follow me, the brilliant paleontologist Steve Harrington, to some land 120 miles outside of Costa Rica,” Steve responded before taking a sip of rain water that he had been collecting in his water bottle. Billy just rolled his eyes before looking outside in the dark and rainy night.

“You’re lucky you’re hot piece of ass Harrington. And FYI, I was invited here too dumbass,’ Steve just returned a smirk before looking at the other car in front of them. He couldn’t see Max or Dustin, but he figured they were just talking. They were here because Steve was allowed to take one guest, so he took Dustin since he was thinking of getting a career in science (plus he was the closest to being a brother he had). Billy on the other hand took his stepsister (who he got legal guardianship for from his piece of shit father) Max with him because he didn’t want her alone in San Diego. Plus, she really liked Steve and wanted to spend the weekend with him.

‘As long as my sister and your brat of choice is ok then its fine, I guess. I still can’t believe that jag off Dr. Brenner made fuckin dinosaurs. I thought that shit was supposed to be extinct- “suddenly loud crashing noise silenced Billy instantly. It sounded like the same sound you would expect from dropping something down the stairs but yet he saw nothing. Then he saw something that scared the holy spirit out of him.

Something was moving in the dark. Something _huge_. Something _fuckin huge_.

That’s when it dawned on Billy, “ _It’s a fuckin T-Rex … and its right outside our fucking door.”_

Then growls met the silent night air. It sent chills up his spine and made his blood cold.

_“Shit! Shit! Shit!”_

“Steve?” Billy whispered. He turned to see Steve stiffen his body looking straight ahead.

“Keep still, its vision is based on movement,” Steve instructed hastily. Billy was about to question him but as soon as he saw what Steve was looking at that's when he froze too. It was the T-Rex … chewing its way right through the 10,000-volt wires.

“What the fuck …” Billy’s voice shook, failing to conceal its nervousness and horror. That when the horrible truth hit him; the power was out. The power was out, and his sister was in a vehicle that was literally right next to the giant newly revived fossil. It made no sign of stopping, instead it invited itself right through the chewed fence and onto the gravel road.

‘Steve? Max and Dustin are alone … they are fucking alone!” Billy rasped out still trying to remain quiet. Steve felt just as panicked as Billy, but what made him almost have a heart attack on the spot was the flashlight that suddenly came to life in the car.

“Turn the light off! Turn the light off!” Steve demanded to no one specifically, he didn’t care who turned it on, all he knew was it was both of them in danger. He knew they couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t care at the moment. The T-Rex made its way towards the car where it peered curiously at the car. It lowered its head towards the window with the flashlight, Steve could tell from where he was sitting that it was Dustin who was staring straight into the eyes of one of the most dangerous predators to ever live.

He and Billy watched as the T-Rex raised its head up after giving a sequence of growls and grunt to the window, he prayed the animal would lose interest. But that prayer was quickly dashed as he heard the giant give a roar that made his ear drums ring. Billy covered his ears, but it was obvious he was horrified by the sheer power of the vocal cords. If its vocal cords were this strong Billy didn’t want to imagine what other departments it was strong in.

Soon the Rex used its giant head to hit the side of the car, earning screams from both Max and Dustin. Steve could hear Max’s plea of ‘turn the light off’ while Dustin struggled to turn it off. The rex backed away for a moment before peering right above the window ceiling of the jeep. Both stopped arguing to look up, before either Steve or Billy could think they saw the huge head go right through the car and the ear-piercing screams of both Max and Dustin.

They both let out screams that almost overpowered the T-Rex right above them. Steve felt like he was in horrible dream. He couldn’t move his body. His horror suddenly turned into sensory overload as he saw the dinosaur flip the car upside down. The sound of glass and metal creaking was overwhelming, the Rex let out roars and growls of predatory hunger and blood thirst. Both kids were screaming their lungs out as they tried escaping the car, but what really made them scream was the car suddenly being crunched down right above their bodies.

Steve could see mud make its way into the car; he was so memorized by the sight he didn’t notice that Billy was now outside the jeep waving around a flare from the back seat. The T-Rex let out a roar as he locked eye with Billy’s flare. Billy was now facing that monster alone.

_“Shit, who is supposed to save him?”_

Steve immediately went to grab another flare and light it up just in time to see Billy throw the flare in the jungle at the side of the road. He immediately got out waving his arm wildly at the animal.

_“Oh God, it’s some much bigger out here ...”_

“Hey! Hey!” Steve yelled. Billy looked at him in alarm.

“Steve, fucking freeze!” he wailed watching as the T-Rex began to make its ways towards Steve who was running away.

“Get the kids!” he screamed back running away with the flare still his hands. Billy kept screaming for Steve to throw the flare away, soon the brunette disappeared into the nighttime darkness and the T-Rex momentarily disappeared from site. Billy felt his chest tightened, he turned back to the jeep to see his sister struggling to get out go the mangled and bent car.

“Billy!” Billy kneeled down helping her get out. She had cuts littered across her body and she was covered in mud. He wasn’t sure how badly injured she actually was, but he knew if they didn’t get out of there, they would all be dead.

“Henderson!” he shouted over the loud pouring rain, ’Where are you?!”

“My legs are stuck! Can’t Steve help? Where the hell is he?!” Dustin demanded in his wailing voice. Max was finally freed, she let small sobs as she stretched her sore limbs.

“I don’t know where he is- “his heart jumped as he heard Max release a scream that should only ever belong in a horror movie. He then saw why. The T-Rex had returned.

He couldn’t see Steve anywhere, but he knew he had no time to question anything. Instead, he did the next best thing; put his hand over Max’s mouth. She was about to fight back until she heard him whisper, “Don’t move. It can’t see you if you don’t move.”

He could feel her quivering like a leaf, but she silently obeyed him. The pair remained absolutely still, even as the hot breath of the monster was right in front of their faces. The T-Rex decided to confirm its lack of findings by rotating the car to which Billy lead himself and Max in the same direction.

Both froze again as the car finally stilled in its place. The T-Rex looked at them one last time before returning its attention to the car. Billy could hear Dustin crying as the car was being jolted around once again, but what alarmed Billy more was the fact he and Max were now at the very edge of section that separated them from the main road and the jungle.

“Dustin!” Max shrieked, trying to find Dustin while also watching her footing. But it was no use, they both knew what was going on; the car was being pushed to the edge. Billy saw the spare wire from before that broken and then at the dark abyss below them, then came up with an idea.

“Maxine, come on! Get on my back!”

“But Steve and Dustin! Where are they?!”

“Max, we don’t have time! If we die, we can’t help them!” that when Max quickly agreed before going onto Billy’s back. Billy grabbed the wire lowering himself and Max bellow, but soon the darkness around them lighted up out of now where. He looked up to see that the car was right on the edge with its car lights only feet away from them.

“Shit!” right to them was another wire. However, a strong grip soon halted Billy’s air way.

“Max!’ Billy choked, ‘Max! You’re choking me! Grab the wire!”

Max let go of her grip around her brothers neck to reach for the wire as Billy swung himself and her across to get closer to the wire. But the car was about to fall off right on top of them. Just when Billy thought all hope was lost Max grabbed onto the wire just as the car crashed off the side of the road and into the jungle brush bellow. Billy heard the T-Rex let out one last roar before slowly stomping away into the night. The stomping and shakiness of the stomps caused by the creatures slowly thinned out until Billy heard nothing. Max didn’t ease her grip on Billy, instead she gripped on even more, before starting to cry into her brother long hair.

Billy was too frozen to even think, all he could asked was, “ _Stevie? Where are you?_ ”

Only 50 yards away, a brunette with a bloody broken leg laid in the remains of the destroyed restroom that the T-Rex had crashed through before returning to the jeeps further away. He bit his tongue to stop himself from stuttering any moans.

He tried his best to talk only able to stammer quietly before passing out, “Billy? Henderson? Max? Anyone?”


	2. Must Go Faster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Jonathan look for survivors and get an unexpected surprise ... or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom gives me creative ideas. 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Jonathan and Nancy are in their late 20's/early 30's.

**Chapter 2 – Must Go Faster!**

“Stevie! Dustin!’ Nancy screamed out into the still night air. She and Jonathan had just arrived at the site were the two jeeps were last located, but it had been nothing like they expected. Only one jeep was around, and giant footsteps were everywhere. The other jeep was no where in sight and no one was there.

Nancy was invited as paleobotanist while Jonathan was a media guy that took pictures and video for news stories. He had been invited by Brenner to take promotion pictures, and at first, he thought it was the chance of a lifetime. Who else could say that they took pictures of real dinosaurs? His brother Will had been thrilled and Jonathan had wanted to bring back a souvenir for him and his mother. But now his job was to make sure Nancy was safe out here, as of now he didn’t give two shits about taking pictures. Dr. Brenner could get eaten by velociraptors for all he cared.

As of now the only thing that mattered was finding the MIA group of four, which included two children.

‘Where is the other car?” Jonathan walked around the area with the one gun he had available, but considering the park security and power shut down, he felt like he was a fish in shark infested water. And two kids missing along with two co-workers didn’t make things any easier for him.

“Hargrove! Max!” Nancy heard Jonathan yell out in the distance. She continued to look around until she heard something that gave out a strangled moan. At first she froze, wondering if it was another dinosaur, but as she listened to it more that’s when she realized it was more human sounding.

Nancy made her way over to the restroom ruins at first only seeing wood, leaves, hay and other materials everywhere, but soon she saw blood and a large heap under all the material. She shined the flashlight to see what the heap was; it was Steve Harrington.

“Oh my God! Steve? Steve!’ Jonathan heard Nancy yelling immediately going over to free the semi-conscious scientist from the wreckage. Both looked at him in shock. Steve’s leg was a mangled mess and his stranded breathing made it obvious that he had the air knocked out of him.

“We need a tourniquet. Steve? Steve!” Nancy moved Steve’s hair out of his face trying to get his attention. Steve barley look at her before giving deflated look.

“Remind me to thank Dr. Brenner for a lovely weekend,” he rasped. Jonathan wanted to roll his eyes, but he was still too shocked that Steve somehow survived a few ton animal attacking him.

“Should we take the chance and move him?” Nancy questioned, before Jonathan could interrupt her a loud bone chilling roar filled the air. That immediately woke Steve out of any remaining unconsciousness he was in.

“Please do take chances,” he assured, looking at in the distance to see if that same T-Rex would return.

Both Jonathan and Nancy began to help Steve to the jeep, he barely made any noise, but he didn’t fight back as they gave him quick on the spot treatment. But it was obvious he needed real medical care.

Steve watched as Jonathan and Nancy looked around before finding the other jeep down below in the brush. He silently prayed that Billy somehow got himself and the two kids away.

_“Please Billy … Henderson … Max … please be ok. If you’re all dead, what's the point? Me and my stupid excitement is the reason we are in this mess.”_

Steve was about to allow himself a few moments to close his eyes, but something immediately caught his attention. He could have sworn he felt the ground bellow him and the jeep rumble. The rumbling was followed by a loud stomp, this time louder. It was getting louder and louder the more he listened to it.

He looked up the distance knowing exactly where and _what_ was making the noise.

“Anybody hear that? It's an... It's an impact tremor, that's what it is? Just like Billy mentioned before … Oh God, I hate when that asshole is right. I'm fairly alarmed here,” he whispered outload. Just as he thought all hope was lost the saw the most beautiful sight of the night; Jonathan and Nancy running back to the jeep with their flashlights.

Steve started waving his waving, “Come on, we gotta get out of here! Now! Now! Right now! Let's go!”

Jonathan and Nancy hopped in with Jonathan firing up the vehicle. Just as he was driving away the trees moved. That when Steve realized to his horror the same T-Rex as before was back. And it was chasing them. It was not only fast but it was catching up to them with no problems.

Steve turned back to face Jonathan, “Must go faster!”

The rex gave a roar before pursuing them even faster than before, how it was possible he didn’t know. As Jonathan drove away, he looked in the mirror shocked at how close the creature was, and the writing on the mirror ‘objects in the mirror may appear closer than they appear’, only made Jonathan’s heartbeat go faster (if that was even possible).

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Nancy screamed in complete horror trying her best to back away from the rex, Steve tried back away from the back not even noticing that he was leaning against the shift stick.

"Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth gear! Fifth gear!" Steve began to yell frantically.

Jonathan struggled to move the stick.

“You on the stick! Move!”

“Look out!” the two guys then ducked like Nancy after seeing the low-level tree coming right to their view. The window shattered into pieces, but that fear paled in comparison to the T-Rex taking the chance to slam its head against the side of the jeep where Nancy was. It was just feet away from them.

Steve backed away even further using his body as a human shield. Nancy let out a scream that finally snapped Jonathan out his struggling state. He barely managed to move it to a faster setting, it was at that moment he realized the rex had finally stopped running. From exhaustion or giving up the pursuit Jonathan didn't know, nor did he care. All he knew was for the first time he could let a breath of relief. Nancy almost started crying but she felt so relieved she couldn’t care less what emotions were running through her mind.

Steve watched the T-Rex disappear in the distance, but he couldn’t take his eyes off where the chase had been. He said the only thing that came to his mind.

“Do you think they will have that on the tour?”


End file.
